


Blissful Ends

by LittleTayy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Suicidal Themes, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing you see before you slowly drift off into the dark abyss is the bright lights of the Capitol in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at fanfiction.net.

You sit on the edge of your bed, staring at the bottle of pills and pen and paper in front of you. You're not sure which one to pick up first.  
You think maybe you should take the pills first but you reason, you would probably fall into the darkness before you could get out everything you wanted to say. So you reach for the pen and paper, resting them comfortably in your lap. Surprisingly you're not sure what to write; should you let out all your thoughts and emotions or just say something  
simple. In the end you just write, I'm sorry; you don't particularly feel like giving a long winded explanation. You don't feel you're actions need explaining in the first place.  
You lean back on your bed now, taking the bottle of pills off your nightstand. You hold them in your hand like you're weighing them. You just look at them for several long moments, contemplating what it is you're about to do. You finger the lid, twisting and turning it nervously. You're not crying or angry or sad, no, you've already resigned to your fate but you're stalling. You feel like there's another way, something else that will make you better but even the thought isn't enough to dissuade you. You are tired and exhausted. You're ready for it to be over already and you don't care how much it'll hurt the people closest to you because for once you're allowed to be selfish, to do something for you.  
So you empty the whole contents of the bottle into your hand and quickly swallow as many as you can with the help of a glass of water. You gulp down every single pill till you're light headed and dizzy. Black spots start to appear before your eyes and you slowly slide down to lie in your bed.  
It takes too much effort to turn onto your side so you only make half a turn to look out your bedroom window. The night sky is gorgeously lit up and you can see for miles around from your apartment. The last thing you see before you slowly drift off into the dark abyss is the bright lights of the Capitol in the distance.


	2. Emily 2

You awake to bright lights and beeps. You wonder for a moment if you've died and gone to heaven but then 'you reason if you had died you definitely wouldn't end up in heaven.  
It takes a moment for the haze to clear and you see the worried face of some one that you can't quite place in your state. You hear someone talking to you but you're too tired to listen so instead you slowly close your eyes hoping to drown out everything else.

It feels like only moments later that you awake again. This time things aren't as hazy and you know you're not dead. You can feel some one clutching at your hand but you can't see who it is.  
Your stomach feels sore and so does your throat but you're not exactly sure why. Your arms and legs feel lax and heavy, like you haven't moved them for sometime. Your eyes are properly open now and you are finally able to make out the person holding your hand; your mother. By the look on her drawn face you suppose you've been out for longer then you thought.  
It's a shock too to see your mother clutching your hand by your bedside. Out of all the people you thought you'd wake up to none of them had been your mother. Penelope and JJ were on the top of that list, followed closely by Derek and then Spencer.  
In fact the one person you do want there with you probably wouldn't be welcome. He may not have been the best influence on you but you loved him and he you. You want to ask about him but you're not entirely sure your mother will know who you are talking about.  
You are pulled from your thoughts however when you hear you're mother talking to you. You focus all your attention on her, trying carefully to listen to her. You think you hear her say something about flying in from the Ukraine when she heard and being there with you for days. You find it ironic that she has finally focused on your life only after you've attempted to kill yourself.  
'Mother,' you croak your voice rough and husky from disuse, 'What are you doing here?' you ask. She looks devastated by the question but at the moment you can't bring yourself to care. All you want is to be blissfully dead, without the worries of your life but you doubt that's going to happen anytime soon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Most of these chapters will be fairly short. I can't seem to write in 1st person for an extended period of time. Haha. Please review. I'd like to know what you think. :)


	3. Derek

You pace in the waiting room, not sure what to think. You remember going over to her house, you'd been planning to cheer her up because you'd noticed she was a little down but when you'd gotten there she hadn't opened the door after 10 minutes so you used your key. You'd checked the house then headed to her bedroom reluctantly because you didn't really want to invade her personal space anymore then you already had. You're glad you did though because when you saw her laying on her bed like that you knew something was wrong.

It's been a blur since then, three days have passed and she's only woken up once, about 12 hours ago. You hadn't been in there at the time, her mother had been and you were surprised to find that the ambassador had been close to tears when she came out to tell them the brunette had awoken for a little bit. You had wondered what had happened but you wouldn't ask, you didn't think it was your place.

You want to see her though; you want to make sure she's alright because truth be told you were scared more then you would like to admit when you found her. She was so cold to touch and her lips had been turning blue, there hadn't even been a pulse when you checked for one. For one scary, terrifying moment you had thought she was dead but you weren't going to let her die on you, there was still so much that needed to be said between you.

Sitting in the bleak hospital waiting room in uncomfortable plastic chairs you feel helpless, liking you're doing nothing to help Emily. Of course, you can't help much, the reason she's even in here is because of her self and you know you can't keep her from hurting herself, even though you've tried. You look around at the rest of the team, JJ and Penelope are holding hands, clinging to each other like lifelines and Reid just looks lost, you know he's hurt deeply by this. Hotch is stoic as ever and Rossi is clutching at rosary beads something you'd never seen him do.

You wait for her to awake once more and she does, her mother coming out to inform you. The elder Prentiss is tearful and looks completely devastated and you want to know what's happened but it's not your place, it's never been your place. So instead you guide her to a chair and get her a cup of coffee hoping it'll help in some small way as JJ and Penelope stand to go see. You take that as a good sign, if she's coherent enough to have more than one guest at a time; it should be no problem trying to get answer out of her as to why. Why she'd try to take her own life as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is really short I know, probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Anyway, this was written a while ago and I decided to post it. I've got some more written so if you want to see more just let me know. :)


End file.
